


Take Your Time

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character, polysexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji shows affection by sharing xir body, because it's the only way xe can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and unrefined but the idea wouldn't leave my head so here it is, dang it. title taken from "Take Your Time (Coming Home)" by Fun. because, y'know, if you love somebody, you better let them know, etc.
> 
> in this fic: agender polysexual aromantic hanji (using xe/xir pronouns). Enjoy!

When Erwin fucks xir, he is rough. Xe allows him to push xir back onto the bed and thrust deep, their bodies pressed flush together and lungs burning for breaths stolen from each other’s mouths. What xe feels for him isn’t love, it’s more like desperation, because some nights all xe wants is to be controlled, for someone to shush xir and hold xir so tightly it hurts. Xe knows it’s a big ask. Not many people would even want to try, but xe lets xir commander command xir using his body, and it feels so good to not have to provide the answers sometimes.

 

When xe plays with Levi, it’s only xe who does the talking. He is silent and passive like a pet, like a test subject, always looking away so he doesn’t have to meet xir eyes. Oh, if only everyone else could see him now, tied up like a pretty doll, skin pale and bare against xir own dark fingers as they make their way between his legs to stroke at him. Xe thinks he’s beautiful like this, and makes a point of telling him as often as possible just because xe can. He can’t give xir any sassy shit with a gag in his mouth.

 

When xe and Mike bang, both of them have a hard time keeping quiet. Xe kisses his face and rides his cock and sometimes he rides xir too, and instead of silence in the gaps between their moans they giggle, tell stories, gossip, like they were two friends having coffee and not incredible sex. Xe stays with him afterwards too, fingers carding through his hair while he talks about his longstanding crush on one of his squad members, and although xe doesn’t really understand romance the way he does, it makes xir smile to hear it. Xe offers a story about the one time xe managed to kiss a titan’s cheek, a gorgeous seven meter class, and their laughter fills the room again.

 

When xe and Petra touch each other, it’s always a little more gentle than what xe’s used to. Petra is a gentle person in general, xe reasons, but truthfully it’s xirself who keeps their pace slow, their gaze connected. Her body is soft and sweet in a way that makes Hanji's heart leap, and xe always does xir best to make it good for her. Xe could never reasonably imagine xirself being in love, it’s an idea that seems as if spoken in a language xe can’t understand, but xe can appreciate a pure soul and a beautiful body when xe sees one. Xe likes to see this one, naked and blushing and moaning, at least once a week.

 

When Hanji touches xirself, xe thinks of them all. The texture of their skin, the warmth of their hands, each so different but equally as soothing. Xe imagines giving xirself to them completely, taking and giving and fucking and adoring them just as much together as xe does separately. Xe can never quite decide what name to moan as xe comes, and xe thinks that might be the nicest problem to have in the whole world.


End file.
